Nonesuch
Headquarters: New York, NY Founded: 1964 Founded by: Jac Holzman Link: Official Site Genre(s): * Classical * Pop * Rock * World * Folk Active Roster * David Byrne * Brian Wilson * John Coolidge Adams * Afro-Cuban All-Stars * Edward Aldwell * Arthur Alexander * Amadou and Mariam * Laurie Anderson * Louis Andriessen * Robert Ashley * Abed Azrie * Angelo Badalamenti * George Balanchine * Fontella Bass * Malcolm Bilson * Iva Bittova * The Blind Boys of Alabama * Afel Bocoum * William Bolcom * Boston Camerata * Boston Symphony Chamber Players * Jon Brion * Buena Vista Social Club * Ken Burns * Anner Bylsma * Don Byron * Elliott Carter * Boozoo Chavis * Guy Clark * Paolo Conte * Ry Cooder * Bruno Coulais * George Crumb * Jan DeGaetani * Georges Delerue * Hamza El Din * Ensemble Alcatraz * Estrellas de Areito * Michael Feinstein * Ibrahim Ferrer * Irving Fine * Bill Frisell * Manuel Galbán * George Gershwin * Ira Gershwin * João Gilberto * Jimmie Dale Gilmore * Gipsy Kings * Philip Glass * Rubén González * Richard Goode * Ricky Ian Gordon * Michael Gordon * Henryk Górecki * Adam Guettel * John Harbison * Emmylou Harris * Julius Hemphill * Fred Hersch * Robin Holcomb * Mieczysław Horszowski * Wayne Horvitz * Paul Jacobs * Jonnie Johnson * Scott Joplin * Gilbert Kalish * Giya Kancheli * Gaby Kerpel * Leon Kirchner * Viktor Krauss * Gidon Kremer * Kronos Quartet * k.d. lang * Ruth Laredo * Last Forever * Le Mystère des Voix Bulgares * Lorraine Hunt Lieberson * Cheikh Lo * Orlando "Cachaíto" López * Los Zafiros * Sergiu Luca * The Magnetic Fields * Ingram Marshall * Audra McDonald * Bobby McFerrin * Kate and Anna McGarrigle * Brad Mehldau * The Pat Metheny Group * Manuel Guajiro Mirabal * Joni Mitchell * Ivan Moravec * Joan Morris * Youssou Ndour * New York City Ballet Orchestra * Thomas Newman * Randy Newman * Alex North * Paul O'Dette * Orchestre Baobab * Our New Orleans * Eddie Palmieri * Andrzej Panufnik * Carlos Paredes * Mandy Patinkin * George Perle * Sam Phillips * Astor Piazzolla * Pokrovsky Ensemble * Omara Portuondo * Radio Tarifa * Joshua Redman * Steve Reich * Leonard Rosenman * Christopher Rouse * Rustavi Choir * Frederic Rzewski * Sabri Brothers * Nadja Salerno-Sonnenberg * David Sanborn * Oumou Sangaré * Gustavo Santaolalla * Compay Segundo * SFJAZZ Collective * Duncan Sheik * Sierra Maestra * Dmitry Sitkovetsky * Stephen Sondheim * Teresa Sterne * Teresa Stratas * Sanford Sylvan * Tōru Takemitsu * Taraful Haiducilor * Bob Telson * Virgil Thomson * Ali Farka Touré * Rokia Traoré * Dawn Upshaw * Värttinä * Laura Veirs * Caetano Veloso * Vladimir Viardo * Wilco * The World Saxophone Quartet Inactive Roster * Jelly Roll Morton * Akiko Yano * John Zorn * Leonard Bernstein Key Releases * David Byrne - Grown Backwards * Brian Wilson - Smile Biography Nonesuch was originally part of Elektra, founded by the founder of that label to release European Classical music. It has also been historically known for releasing some of the first World music records. Nowadays though, it is more aligned with Warner Brothers and Rhino than Elektra (though all these labels are owned by Warner Brothers), and puts out more straightforward Pop music as well. Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category: Label